Black
by Leofort
Summary: What if Harry was a Slytherin and friend with Draco Malfoy and the Slyest Of all Slytherins


Harry James Potter was rather angry with his relatives they had told him he was a freak but now he just found out the entire truth from them after he got his Hogwarts letter. Harry was pissed off. Harry had found he could talk to snakes and the fact that his parents were also wizards and they didn't die at a car crash.

Orion Regulus Black that was the name the letter had Harry had at first

Orion as he was now called had looked through the trunk that Lily Evans Potter had left and had found the intresting fact that the Hogwarts would only send out a letter in the person's true name. from the Journal of Lily Evans Harry learned that he was indeed the Blood Adoptis son of James Potter and was the Heir of House Potter and he was adopted as they couldn't have any children as James and Lily were both infertile and it was his father's brother who brought him to the Potters when his father died and he was the Biolagical son of Regulus Black and an unknown witch and the Heir to the House of Black.

Harry James Potter never existed as he was kept the name Orion Regulus Black Potter he was called Harry Potter because they didn't want anyone to know that he was adopted and only three people knew the truth they were none other than James Potter and Lily Evans. Orion had found many intresting books in the Trunk which were on defence and offence which were only what people considered Light Spells along with charms, Potions, Transfiguration and many subject from 1st to 7th year from Hogwarts.

Orion then found a book about the wizarding family and found the information on Potter they were a completely light family and the Black family were known notorius Dark Wizards. There was currently some Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort who fought for Power over Muggles and Wizards.

Orion found the notes on Lily's journal on getting to this Diagon Alley was through a inn called Leakey Cauldron so Orion decided to go to this place and stay there currently.

Orion saw his uncle coming downstairs and asked Uncle Vernon I was wondering if you take me to London and then maybe i won't be back for the rest of the year.

Fine Boy get ready in five minutes

Orion then took up all his belongings and then took slowly all the money that Dudley had saved up which came up to around 3000 pounds which he had taken from all the kids he had bullied.

Orion had also decided to take the mantle of Lord Black and Lord Potter which would emancipate him and allow him to use magic outside of this school called Hogwarts and then he wouldn't have to come back to the Dursleys.

* * *

When Orion entered Diagon Alley he was surprised by all the stuff he saw there. Then Orion saw the wizard bank straight ahead and entered the bank and went to the goblin on the counter and all he said was Black Account Manager.

Orion was led to a office which read Silverclaw, Black Manager and Orion entered the office and found a fearsome goblin sitting on a chair.

Orion as it was necessary for all Lords said Iam Orion Regulus Black Potter Heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black here to claim the Lordship of my Houses and need to withdraw some money.

Well Master Black do sit said Silverclaw

Now let's get to the Black Account shall we. Yes you can claim the Lordship of House Black now as you are the last of the True Blacks and you cannot claim the Potter Lordship until you turn 17.

And the Black Estate here is the Ledger and the Black Signet

Black Estate

Family Vault - 46 Billion Galleons and Family Library and Jewels and Precious Stones.

Black Trust Vault for Orion Black - 50 Million Galleons

Makes 50 Million Galleons a Year from shares

Black Family Residences

Black Castle on Star Island - Hasn't been used for the last 600 years - Warded with Blood Wards and Under Fidelius only way to there is by the Black Signet Ring

Raven Castle in London - Warded with Blood Wards and Under Fidelius only way to there is by the Black Signet Ring

Night Castle in Wales - Warded with Blood Wards and Under Fidelius only way to there is by the Black Signet Ring

Artos Castle in Ireland - Warded with Blood Wards and Under Fidelius only way to there is by the Black Signet Ring

Dracul castle in France Normandy - Warded with Blood Wards and Under Fidelius only way to there is by the Black Signet Ring

6 manors in Britain 2 manors in France and 3 Manors in Spain and 2 Manors in Italy and 1 in India

Orion was dumbfounded at the money he had he was Bloody Rich and if he turned it to Muggle Money he would have around 1.5 Trillion Pounds.

Orion put the Black Signet Ring which was made of Platinum and held a Onyx on top with a Black Dragon and a Large B. It had been unlucky that Skeeter had overhead all the conversation about Orion's Parentage.

And then Orion got all the stuff he had to get and Brought Many Books on Defence and Offence Light Magic, How to be a Lord, Law and Pureblood Equiette and then went to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley were he got several Books on Dark Arts and their counter curses, Potions, Charms and Occlumency- The Art of Protecting your Mind and Leglimency - The Art of Invading Sombody's Mind. He even brought himself a broom Nimbus 1000 the best broom of the year.

* * *

Orion was sitting in the Hogwarts train when the compartment was opened by a Red Headed boy.

Iam Ronald Weasley usually called Ron and are you Harry Potter

No Iam Orion Black replied Orion

Then the door opened and in came Draco Malfoy.

I heard a Black was in these compartments and thought before he could finish he was interuppted by Ronald Weasley

Who would want to be friends with you Malfoy.

Ahh let me see red hair and freckles and cheap clothes a Weasley then aren't you? Asked Malfoy

Then turned to Orion and said you must be Orion Regulus Black the newly Instated Lord Black

Iam Draco Abraxas Malfoy the Malfoy Heir and you don't want to be friends with the wrong sort and Being a the son of a Black i can help you with the Black Legacy. You could sit with me and my companions.

Iam Indeed Orion Regulus Black also known as Harry Potter current Lord Black and the Potter Heir said Orion shaking Draco's Hand and It would be a pleasure cousin to sit with you and your friends said Orion to a flagbastered Draco.

When they entered Draco's compartment

everyone meet my cousin Orion Regulus Black also known as Harry Potter

Orion Meet Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and those two Trolls over there are Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

Orion shook hands with them

* * *

Do you Like it


End file.
